


a poorly-scheduled perfect kiss

by heyitshex



Series: ryukita's slice of life [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Love, M/M, POV Sakamoto Ryuji, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kitagawa Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: Yusuke is determined to give Ryuji the perfect kiss.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: ryukita's slice of life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	a poorly-scheduled perfect kiss

I can’t get this moving box unpacked because my boyfriend is obsessed with giving me **_the perfect kiss_**.

“ **Once more** , Ryuji? Please?”

 _“Fine._ Stop looking at me like that, jeez—” Except I want him to keep looking at me like that—a little _dissatisfaction_ and a lot of **determination**. His brow always knits so cutely over his dark eyes when he’s focused on an unwavering agenda. It’s bonkin’ ridiculous and adorable. I guess that’s why I fell in love with this weirdo?

His eyes glimmer as he leans in, his lips hovering over mine with a faint, alluring smile. “This one will be the best one. I promise. I know exactly what to do to make it exceptional.”

Scratch that. I **_know_** that’s why I fell in love with him.

“You said that the last two times,” I snort, pulling only slightly out of range just to be an asshole. “And the three times before that, you kept saying, _‘just a little more, Ryuji~’_ as if we’re **not** gonna be living together in this little apartment for the foreseeable future. D’you think now that we’re moving in together, I’ll just stop kissing you?”

Yusuke’s mouth downturns into a pout, his eyes searching mine with mock desperation. “You…wouldn’t, would you?” he asks. “I do hope you don’t get tired of kissing me just because I’m more accessible now.”

“What?! Babe, no—” God, he’s infuriatingly precious when he looks so disheartened, and he fucking knows what it does to me. I roll my eyes and sigh, arms slipping around his slender waist to tug him closer. “If anything, we’re gonna be making out on every available surface. I don’t even know how we’re gonna survive our last year of college if—”

Whatever I’m about to say is lost as his lips capture mine and he presses me against the wall of our modest living room. My knees grow weak and my fingers find their way into his silky, sapphire hair. Doesn’t even matter what I wanted to say now. I’m too focused on the way his tongue explores the inside of my mouth, dancing along mine. His moans of satisfaction echo into my throat, drawing up my own whines of pleasure as I surrender to him. He tastes like the chocolate mint truffle tea we drank during lunch—rich, sweet, and refreshing like the first bite of winter cold on the street below our first home.

My heart skips a beat. **_Our first home._**

Yusuke doesn’t release me—( _never does after a kiss like **that** )_—but withdraws his lips from mine just enough to trail them along the bridge of my nose, to my forehead, and back down again until our eyes meet. Dizziness fills my head as I try to regain myself enough to focus on his slate grey eyes. Passion radiates in his gaze, engulfing me and spreading from the nape of my neck to my toes.

“Uh…” I stand there, warm and fuzzy and drunk as fuck on _him_ as I try to find the right words. “That…that felt…like a perfect kiss, I think?” The second I say it, his brows knit together. It’s clear to me that was not the correct answer.

“…You _think?_ ”

**_Oh no._ **

“Hm. This uncertainty simply won’t do. Once more, Ryuji—” My back’s against the wall and my lips are devoured before I can even consider protesting.

 **Fuck it.** The unpacking can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going with a series of "slice of life" Ryukita drabbles I can't stop thinking up. Enjoy!


End file.
